


7 Things

by bdanderson



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdanderson/pseuds/bdanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Kurt hates (and loves) about Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Things

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was trying to write another chapter of "One More Night" when my lovely Jessica yelled at me on twitter, saying that she had an idea and... What can I say? She's brilliant, and I had to write it. Even though it's not quite what she prompted, this story is completely and utterly her fault. Therefore, I dedicate it to her (and to all my wonderful ladies on OTK). <3  
> (Also, you can judge me - that was inspired by Miley Cyrus's "7 Things".)

_Your games._

Kurt has a crush. A big, heart-stuttering crush - the kind that makes you want to write the other person's initial next to yours in every notebook, the kind that turns your knees into jelly with a single smile sent to your direction. He doesn't try to push the feeling away, feels too good to even want it. Instead, he accepts what his stupid heart is feeling and lets himself _feel_ it, smiling whenever Blaine looks at him, allowing the obliviousness and pretending his heart isn't breaking every single time Blaine just _doesn't. Notice.  
_

It's not like he doesn't make it clear. Every person with two eyes can see right through him; it has always been like that. He's never been good in hiding his feelings, and when he needs to, he has to try really, really hard. He succeds eventually, but with Blaine, Kurt has never really tried.

And that's why it is so incredibly frustrating when Blaine touches his arm or holds his hand or just _grins_ at Kurt like that doesn't make his heart stutter and beat so erratically. Sometimes, it's so frustrating Kurt wants to scream.

It's movie night with the Warblers, and they are on Wes' dorm room when Kurt starts hating his frustrations.

Kurt has no idea which movie they are watching, but he sees blood and people dying and he's pretty sure that dark-haired woman behind the screen just lost her hand. The boys are all drinking and laughing and sometimes yelling at the TV, and Kurt is having fun watching them being hilarious and, for once, free of any inhibitions when he feels an arm slung around his shoulder.

It's a shock to see Blaine's face right there, so close, but Kurt composes himself and smiles at his friend. The boy is holding a beer on his other hand, eyes glazed and misty. He looks tipsy, not full on drunk just yet, curls sticking out from the gel, and he looks so adorable Kurt has to look away.

Then he has to look back. "Having fun?"

"Yeah!" Blaine almost shrieks, making Kurt giggle. "Are you?"

Blaine's eyes are so big and excited that Kurt laughs, shaking his head a little and giving his friend his full attention. "Yes?"

"Hm, good." He takes the last sip of his beer and ditches the bottle, throwing both legs on the sofa they're sitting and getting closer to Kurt. He hopes Blaine doesn't notice how it makes him shiver. "This is nice, isn't it?"

Kurt knows Blaine means the movie night, not how close they are and how he fits his chin perfectly against Kurt's shoulder, keeping his face close, so close. "Yeah. Nice."

And that's how they stay for the rest of the movie. His friends are laughing and drinking and being douchebags while Kurt and Blaine watch the film - well, while Kurt _pretends_ to watch it. He feels Blaine's curls tickling his cheek, the arm on his shoulder lowering until Blaine is comfortably resting it between the sofa and Kurt's back, Blaine's thigh gently brushing his own.

And when Blaine moves his other hand to touch Kurt's, intertwining their fingers together... That's when Kurt melts and, at the same time, gets so absurdly frustrated.

Blaine obviously knows how Kurt feels about him (there's no way he doesn't), and yet, he doesn't seem to have any problems in just sitting there and honest-to-god _cuddling_ with him in front of everyone. It's frustrating, and Kurt hates it. But most of all, he hates how he doesn't want Blaine to move. He wants to stay here, forever, and that's what frustrates him the most.

Of course, the movie eventually ends and Blaine disentangles himself from Kurt, letting go of his hand and smiling a bit. His eyes are still glassy and beautiful, and when he leans in to press a sweet kiss against Kurt's temple, Kurt closes his eyes and allows himself to feel.

He just... doesn't know. Kurt never understood this _thing_ that Blaine does, but that's what they do and they're always dancing around each other and even though it's still amazing and exhilarating, it can get into his nerves.

And honestly, he's getting tired of the games.

* * *

_You're vain, you're insecure._

When Kurt admits to his feelings on Valentine's Day, he's not hoping Blaine will admit his feelings back. He just... Surrenders. Blaine doesn't like him, and that's just how things are.  
  
It's not like he's never been through similar situations before.  
  
But then, there is always the smallest tiny bit of hope inside his heart, saying that maybe, just maybe, Blaine will say he likes him too. It's the same hope that makes him believe Blaine wouldn't be so afraid of screwing their friendship up, that he'd believe that they could be more, so much more, if they both wanted to. But Blaine is insecure, afraid, and there's nothing Kurt can do about it.  
  
So he accepts it.

* * *

_You make me laugh._

Kurt still can't believe what happened two days ago.

They kissed. Blaine _kissed_ him, and he has never felt something so overwhelming in his life, and then Blaine did it again. They kissed twice, and then once more, and kept kissing until they had to leave for Warblers practice.

He was so happy he didn't even care about the catcalls their friends sent their way when they walked in the common room hand-in-hand. The way Blaine protectively pulled him closer to his body and how he didn't let go of his hand during the entire meeting still makes Kurt's insides tingle, and he has to bite his lip to keep from smiling too widely.

Giggling a little at his own thoughts, Kurt breathes in deep before knocking on Blaine's dorm room. It's Friday and they're both done with classes for the day; Kurt always brings Blaine coffee and cookies on Friday. But it's different, now. Before, they were just friends, but now they're _more_ and Kurt can't help the way his heart starts beating faster when the thought crosses his mind. They haven't exactly stated what they are, but he has a pretty good idea.

And if Blaine's huge smile when he opens the door is any indication, well.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Hi," Kurt smiles when Blaine grabs his free hand, tugging him into his room. "I brought us coffee."  
  
"Thank you." Blaine takes the bag Kurt was just holding and smiles at him, that big smile that makes his eyes small, and Kurt smiles back before turning on his heels and walking toward Blaine's bed.

It's doesn't take long for Blaine to join him, placing their coffee on his bedside table and jumping on the empty space next to Kurt. He throws one arm around Kurt's middle, hand pressing against his side and making them both lie down on the bed.

Kurt lets out a muffled _'oof'_ , giggling as Blaine positions himself in one elbow, looking down at him.

He feels Blaine's fingertips against his cheek and closes his eyes for a second, smiling and leaning against the touch. Then there's lips against his, and they're kissing, slow and sweet and perfect.

He's still not used to this new level of intimacy, to the way his heart almost beats right out of his chest whenever Blaine's lips touch his own, or to how Blaine tilts his head _just so_ and keeps kissing him, the gentle slide of their mouths and tongues making the hair at the base of Kurt's neck stand on end.

He's not used to it, but he fucking _loves_ it.  
  
Blaine is the one who breaks the kiss, pressing his closed mouth against Kurt's one last time before pulling back. When Kurt opens his eyes, it's to a perfect view of Blaine's full, kiss-swollen lips, his dark eyes huge and beautiful, pink tongue peeking out to lick at his lips. He's gorgeous.

"You-" Kurt starts, but is interrupted by his own giggle when Blaine brushes a sensitive spot on his neck.  
  
Blaine smiles, ceasing the movement of his hand. "What?"  
  
"Ticklish." Kurt shudders, blinking lazily up at him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
But then Blaine's sweet smile turns into a smirk and Kurt shakes his head frantically, eyes widening.  
  
"Oh, no-no-no, don't you _dare_ \- Blaine!"

Kurt yelps with the laughter leaving his chest, Blaine's fingers running up and down his sides, his own laughter joining Kurt's and filling the room with their silliness.  
  
"Bl-Blaiiine, _stop_ , s-s-stop! Ple-ease, I'm-" he kicks his legs unwittingly, laughter bursting out of his throat, even louder now. "Oh- oh my God, I'm dy- _haha_ -ying!"

When Blaine finally stops, it's not out of pity - but because he's laughing so hard he falls against the mattress, head hitting the pillow, face scrunched up in one of his adorable smiles. Kurt slaps his arm playfully, the last burst of giggles leaving his chest.

"You're so _cute,_ " Blaine says before kissing him hard, a loud _'mwah!'_ escaping his lips.

"Well, thank you, but you didn't need to almost _kill_ me- _hmpf-_ "  
  
Kurt is interrupted with another kiss, but opens his mouth almost immediatly, kissing back with the same passion.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't help it, you're just-"  
  
"Blaine?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Kurt smiles, grabbing the back of Blaine's neck and bringing their lips together once more.

* * *

_You make me cry._

Kurt feels sick.  
  
He doesn't remember a time when he felt quite this way - like he'll never be fine again, like all the air is being ripped right out of his chest and there's absolutely nothing, nothing he can do about it.  
  
So he cries.  
  
He cries when he's sure Rachel won't hear him. He cries over Blaine, over the boy he thought was the love of his life. He cries at the thought of another pair of hands touching him, at the image of another mouth working over Blaine's body and making him let out those beautiful, _intimate_ sounds that were supposed to be Kurt's and _only_ his. He cries when he thinks about Blaine's perfect smile, about their last kiss, their last night together and how it was probably their last, for good. He cries over his own stupidity, at how he didn't see this coming after the way he's been treating Blaine; cries over his own mistakes.  
  
He lets the tears fall until sleep takes over him, and when he wakes up, he cries all over again.

* * *

_You make me love you._

It's Valentine's Day.  
  
Which means it's Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Pillsbury wedding day, which means Kurt is seeing all of his friends - including Blaine.

He's happy about seeing him. Excited, even. They're friends again, and it's different from how things were on Christmas - things are not awkward anymore and they're finally _them_ again. Well, not _them_ , but the point is that they're friends and Kurt is fine with that.

Really.  
  
Except that he's not, he's _so_ not fine with that, and that's exactly why they end up panting against each other's mouths at the backseat of a car.

They did that so many times before. Kissing, making out, groping at each other and grabbing at shirts and pants and-  
  
But this time it's different, because it's been months, and Kurt misses him. He misses Blaine so much it's actually painful, so he tells him that. He whispers tons of words between kisses, only half-aware of what he's admitting, knowing he will regret it later but not caring the least bit. Instead, he kisses and lets himself be kissed and tugs at dark curls and bites at salty skin.  
  
And that's the thing about them. No matter how much pain Blaine has caused, Kurt knows deep in his gut that he'll never love anyone like he loves Blaine. Even if he tried, he would _never_ feel that nurturing sensation deep in his soul, that kind of love where you feel everything right under your skin, for anyone else but the boy in his arms.  
  
He's not sure if he even wants to.  
  
So he gives in.

 


End file.
